Here You Come Again
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Mark has just mended his broken heart then she comes back again. Song-fic


A/N: I think I just need to stop listening to music. It always results in a song-fic. Okay, so, this is like from Mark's POV really. Song is 'Here You Come Again' by Dolly Parton. It's a great song.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Here you come again  
__Just when I'm about to make it work without you  
__You waltz right in the door  
__Just like you done before  
__And wrap my heart around your little finger_

Mark Sloan froze, just staring at the figure the other side of the room. His breath caught in his throat and his body just stilled. All he could do in that moment was just watch her. Watch as she smiled, nodding her head to something the guy she was talking with said. Suddenly every memory he ever had of her came flooding back, overwhelming his body with all the feelings, smell, taste, desire, lust, love, everything came back to him right there in that moment. He could remember everything about her. Everything that he had taken the time to learn. Everything that she had ever told him. Just everything. Mark Sloan remembered in that moment why he had done everything he had done for that figure.

_Here you come again  
__Just when I'm about to make it work without you  
__You look into my eyes  
__And light those dreamy eyes  
__And pretty soon I'm wonderin'  
__How I came to doubt you_

The room was big and he doubted that she had seen him, or would see him. She could spend the whole night there and never notice him. Not once realise that he was there. He downed the rest of his drink, just watching her as she walked away from the guy, taking a sip of her drink as she looked around. Mark could see she had changed. He could see it in her face, in her eyes; they didn't seem to hold the sparkle anymore that she used to have. He missed the sparkle and he saw a small flash of it as she looked in his direction and their eyes locked. Everything else in the room stopped apart from them. He was once again in her hold.

_All you gotta do  
__Is smile that smile  
__And there go all my defences  
__Just leave it up to you  
__And in a little while  
__You're messin with my mind  
__An fillin up my senses_

She gave a smile, giving him a small wave as she spotted him and a familiar feeling swept over her body. She suddenly felt like it was where she belonged, lost in his eyes. He was her saviour. He was her home, though she would never admit that to him. He was the reason she used to get up in the mornings. It was always him that she wanted to see, share news with, laugh with, cry with, just be with. He was her soul mate. He was the one for her. He was it. There was no one else for her. He was the one she wanted to be with so badly. He was hers.

_Here you come again  
__Looking better than a body  
__Has a right to  
__An shakin me up so  
__That all I really know  
__Is here you come again  
__An here I go_

Without bothering to look at anyone else Mark made his way across the room towards her. They never once broke eye contact as he weaved in and put of the crowd, finally stopping in front of her. They continued to look into each other's eyes, never once stopping, their walls of emotion coming down. Mark hadn't noticed but she had put her glass down on the side, leaving her hands free. He gently cupped her face, bringing her closer to him before he tenderly pressed her lips to his. She kissed him back instantly, her hands resting on his chest as he pulled her closer by his hand on her waist. They kissed sweetly, putting all their covered up feelings into the kiss, having missed each other while they were parted. Slowly they pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other, looking into each other's eyes again, never wanting to let the other go again.

"Addison." Mark breathed.

"Shh." She placed a finger on his lips, stopping him from talking before she kissed him again.

_All you gotta do  
I__s smile that smile  
__And there go all my defences  
__Just leave it up to you  
__And in a little while  
__You're messin with my mind  
__An fillin up my senses_

Six months later and Mark had gotten his wish. He had stood at the end of the make shift aisle on the beach in LA, watching as Addison walked down towards him, something that should have happened years ago. He had moved out to LA instantly, not expecting Addison to move back to Seattle and he knew that New York held too many memories. They both needed a fresh start in LA. It had only taken Mark two months before he proposed and Addison accepted immediately, never wanting to lose him again. Now they were about to be joined forever, and they both knew that it would last. They just knew.

_Here you come again  
__Looking better than a body  
__Has a right to  
__An shakin me up so  
__That all I really know  
__Is here you come again  
__An here I go_

Another six months later and Mark stood gazing down at the tiny pink bundle in his arms. He could feel his body swell with pride as his new baby daughter opened her eyes and blinked up at him a few times, studying his face. He knew in that instant she had him wrapped around her little finger, just like her mother did. He would do anything in the world for his girls.

_Here I go  
__An here I go  
__An here I go  
__Here you come again  
__An here I go  
__Here I go  
__An here I go_


End file.
